Sauver ce monde qui n'est pas le notre
by KuroThea's fics
Summary: Abbygaëlle et Théa, ces deux jeunes filles ne se sont jamais vue et pourtant, elle se retrouvent propulsées dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur et qu'elles ne connaissent pas. La raison ? c'est ce qu'elles veulent découvrir, mais elles ne seront pas seules, d'étranges créatures les aiderons. Mais, et si c'était à elles de les aider ...
1. note

**Note**

Bien le bonsoir ! ou bonjour, ça dépend de vous.

Donc, tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfic ! Cette petite note d'avant lecture est pour vous informer que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic, Thea-san et kuro-nocturna.

L'histoire contiendra deux OC principaux, Thea et Abbygaëlle, Thea-san s'occupera d'écrire le point de vue de Thea et kuro-nocturna s'occupera de celui d'Abbygaëlle.

Voila, il n'y a plus rien à dire, on se retrouve dans quelques instants pour la lecture des prologues.


	2. prologue 1

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic ^^ **_

_**Donc moi c'est kuro-nocturna et j'écrit donc le point de vue d'Abbygaëlle.**_

_**Bien évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni a thea-san à l'exeption d'Abbygaëlle et Théa ainsi que les personnages secondaire.**_

_**Je vois souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue 1 : Abbygaëlle<span>  
><strong>_

Je suis étendue sur l'herbe verte, les bras en croix, je regarde défiler les nuages portés par le vent chargé de l'odeur de la mer qui entoure mon pays. J'aimerais rester allongée là à regarder les mouvements du ciel mai ce n'est pas possible... la nuit commence à tomber je dois rentrer à la « maison ». je me lève donc, frotte mes vêtements, hôte les quelques brins d'herbes qui se sont coincés dans mes boucles et je me met en route. J'arrive rapidement à l'entrée du village. Je parcours les rues sous les regards des habitants, je les ignore et regarde droit devant moi. Les grilles de la « maison » se présentent devant moi, je les ouvre, traverse la cour puis pénètre enfin dans le grands manoir où je suis directement apostrophé par une surveillante :

« -Enfin vous voilà, vous avez passé la journée dehors. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que les sorties ne doivent pas durées plus de deux heures ? »

« -Excusez moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« -Hm, dépêchez vous d'aller vous débarbouiller, le repas est bientôt prêt. »

Je répond par un hochement de tête et monte les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs, je me dirige ensuite vers l'une des salle de bain commune et me nettoie rapidement les mains et le visage. Je passe ensuite dans mon dortoir pour me passer un coup de brosse dans les cheveux. Je vérifie que mes habits ne sont pas tachés et descend dans la salle à manger heureusement, je ne suis pas en retard, les autres commencent seulement à s'installer. Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle où je suis vite rejoins par Logan et Lucie, deux des plus jeunes pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, ils ont respectivement six et cinq ans, ce sont les deux seuls de l'établissement que j'accepte près de moi. Logan ne tarde pas à me questionner :

« -Abby ! alors, tu as vue des fées aujourd'hui ? Ou des lutins ? Ou des farfadets ? »

Je lui fais un petit sourire :

« -Mieux encore Logan, j'ai vu des Faunes. »

Les deux enfants me regardent émerveillés, je sais, c'est mal de mentir, mais qu'est ce qu'un mensonge sil permet de faire rêver ceux qui ne peuvent pas encore sortir plus loin que la cour ?

Les autres habitants sont installés et le repas est servit. Une prière doit être dite avant que l'on puisse manger, tous joignent leurs mains devant eux, ferment les yeux et commencent à la réciter. Je les imite mais ne dis rien, cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire...

A la fin de la prière, la directrice de l'orphelinat prend la parole :

« -Abbygaëlle O'Brian. » Je lève la tête. « Vous viendrez dans mon bureau après le repas. »

« -Bien madame. »

Elle se rassoit et commence à manger, les autres font de même quand à moi je reste soucieuse, pourquoi veut elle me voir ?

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Lucie qui tapote mon bras je tourne mon regard vers elle et attend qu'elle formule sa phrase :

« -Dis bee... tu crois que... c'est parce que quelqu'un... il va venir... pour te chercher ? »

« -Je ne sais pas Lucie, je ne sais pas du tout. »

Elle acquiesce et se reconcentre sur son dîner, cela m'étonnerait grandement que quelqu'un veuille m'adopter, pas à mon age. Le repas se termine et la directrice quitte la salle. J'attends quelques instants et sort à mon tour, une fois devant la porte de son bureau je frappe trois coup et entre lorsqu'elle m'en donne la permission. Elle debout près de sa fenêtre et regarde dehors. Elle me laisse patienter une longue minute puis porte son attention sur moi :

« -Asseyez-vous. »

Je m'exécute et me pose sur la chaise devant son bureau, elle s'assoit à son tour, face à moi de l'autre côté du bureau, elle croise ses mains sur celui-ci et plante son regard dans le miens :

« -On m'a rapporté que vous avez encore passé votre journée hors de l'établissement, est-ce vrai ? »

« -Oui madame. »

« -Et quelle en est la raison ? »

« -Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'avais oublier ma montre. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus madame. »

« -En effet jeune fille, cela ne se reproduira plus car vous ne sortirez plus. »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Vous avez très bien entendu, vous êtes consigné dans votre dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« -Mais je... »

« -Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. »

Je baisse la tête :

« -Bien madame. Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

« -Non. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Je me lève et quitte le bureau en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et vais dans mon dortoir. Les discussions s'arrêtent quand j'ouvre la porte et laissent place à des messes basses. Je n'y prête pas attention, prend mes affaires de toilette et me dirige vers les douches. Une fois lavée et en pyjama, je retourne dans la chambre et me couche.

Je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée... je ne peux pas rester enfermer dans ce dortoir plus longtemps. La directrice ne me laissera plus sortir de cette pièce, elle attendait depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir m'enfermer. Il me reste encore deux ans avant d'avoir la possibilité de quitter cet endroit légalement... je refuse de rester une minute de plus. J'ouvre la fenêtre, heureusement, il n'y a pas encore de barreaux et la chambre n'est pas très haute. Je m'agrippe aux plantes grimpantes qui sont près de la fenêtre et descend. Une fois sur le sol, je me dirige discrètement vers la sortie et lorsque je suis sûre d'être assez loin, je me met à courir le plus vite possible vers mon jardin secret. J'arrive rapidement dans la petite clairière entourée d'un bosquet de vieux arbres. Je suis à bout de souffle, je m'assois donc sur une pierre au centre de la clairière pour reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal mais quelque chose ne va pas, ma tête commence à tournée tout comme le paysage autour de moi. Je tente de me calmer mais d'un coup, l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds se fait sentir et je sombre dans les ténèbres.

La première chose que je sent en reprenant connaissance, c'est le sol sous mon dos, dur et froid. J'ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il fait nuit, mais le ciel est différent, les étoiles ne sont presque pas visibles, cachées par des nuages ou éteintes pas les lumières artificielles de la ville. La ville ? Je me redresse d'un coup et ce que je vois me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac : les collines, les prairies et les bois de mon pays ne sont plus là, à la place s'étend une ville immense, pleine de grattes ciel. Mais où est ce que je suis bon sang ?

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer et regarde autour de moi, visiblement, je suis sur le toit d'un petit immeuble, je m'approche du bord pour évaluer sa hauteur, cinq étages. Je fais le tour et trouve une échelle qui longe le mur jusqu'en bas, je l'emprunte et bien évidemment, elle ne va pas jusqu'au sol... j'évalue la distance, ce n'est pas très haut, je me tiens donc au dernier barreau et me laisse tomber. Je me réceptionne à peu près correctement et fais un tour sur moi même, je suis dans une ruelle, j'en sort et arrive dans une grande avenue très lumineuse. Je cherche un panneau ou une affiche quelconque qui pourrait m'indiquer où je me trouve et tombe sur l'enseigne d'un fast-food sous laquelle se trouve un petit panneau avec le numéro de téléphone et surtout l'adresse. Alors... nanana... Manhattan. Une minute... Manhattan, mais c'est à New York ça ! qu'est ce que je fiche à New York moi ? Et comment j'ai atterrie ici ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey ! merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ^^<strong>_

_**Je vous retrouverais au chapitre 1 car le second prologue sera posté par thea-san ^^**_


	3. prologue 2

_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir**_

_**Thea-San a l'appareille, je m'occupe du point de vus de Théa**_

_**Les personnages de Tortues Ninja ne m'appartiennent pas, ni a kuro-noctura, a pare Théa et Abbygaëlle sans oublier les personnages secondaires**_

_**Bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver en bas**_

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en même temps que le soleil, ses rayons se posent sur mes joues. La douce chaleur me fait ouvrir les yeux, encore somnolant. Je me redresse lentement et m'assoie sur mon lit. Quel jour somme-nous ? Lundi ? Mardi ? Quelle importance… Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds clairs se fait un café, je m'approche et la salut. Elle se tourne vers moi.<p>

« Bonjour Théa, me lance-t-elle. Bien dormis ?

Je me dirige vers le frigo.

-Bof, bof.

Je prends une brique de lait et verse le contenu dans un bol. Je mets le tout au micro-onde.

Je sens son regard et me tourne vers elle. Elle s'assoie en face de moi avec sa tasse.

-Aller raconte, elle prit une gorgée. Encore un cauchemar pas vrais ?

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Astore m'énerve vraiment, elle sait toujours ce qui me chiffonne, sans doute parce qu'on est fausses jumelles.

-Tu m'saoule Ast.

Elle sourit.

-J'en pense que ton bol a fini de chauffer.

Je soupir bruyamment et récupère mon bol en manquant de me brûler les doigts.

Nous finissons de manger et nous allons nous habiller. Je prends un débardeur blanc, une veste en cuir noir, un jean et des botte. J'entends Astore m'appeler avec vigueur. Je sors de ma chambre.

-Qué qui s'passe ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, elle tient son portable.

-On a une mission ! chouine-t-elle.

Je souris à pleines dents.

-A bah c'est pas trop tôt !

Astore me dévisage.

-Hein ?! Espèce de barbare !

-Sadique et perverse sur les bords, pas barbare, la repris-je.

-Oh tu me saoule ! elle prend son sac et un pistolet.

Je prends à mon tour un pistolet et mon sac. Nous rangeons nos 'affaires' et sortons de notre appartement. Nous nous dirigeons vers une moto. Je monte à l'avant. Astore m'indique le chemin à suivre et au bout de quelques minute, nous arrivons devant un grand immeuble. Astore descente de la moto pendant que je vais la garer plus loin. Je la rejoins.

-Quel étage ?

-Dernier.

Je craque les articulations de mes doigts.

-Et bien c'est parti mon Kiki.

Nous entrons par les aérations. Ninjas ou pas ninja ?

Au bout de quelque minute dans les conduits, nous sommes arrivées. En dessous de nous, un grand bureau, vide.

-Y a personne, me lance Astore.

Elle descend par la grille, je la suis contre mon gré. J'ai un mauvais pré sentiment.

Elle commence à fouiller dans les papiers sur le bureau, soudain la porte s'ouvre et des hommes armés commencent à nous tirer dessus.

Une balle atterrie dans mon épaule gauche. Ma vision se trouble, je n'ai que le temps de voir ma sœur s'effondrer, le sol disparaît sous mes pieds et je me retrouve dans une rue.

Il fait nuit, je cherche une indication en essayant de garder mon calme. Je lève le regarde vers un panneau.

-Manhattan… merde… ! qu'est-ce que je fou ici !?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci! Merci, merci d'avoir lu! Sa vous a plu? Une petite review pour nous aidé pour la suite, vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimez ou non :P<strong>_

_**Vous me retrouverez au chapitre2 car le 1 sera diriger par chef Kuro-Noctura^^**_


	4. chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! **

**C'est moi Kuro et je suis de retour avec le chapitre 1 ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages des TMNT ne nous appartiennent pas... Seules Abby, Thea et les personnages secondaires sont à nous.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Une fois remise de mes émotions, je décide de regarder plus attentivement autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur la raison pour laquelle je suis à New-York... hm... je dois avouer que je ne vois pas grand chose, je décide donc de remonter sur un toit. Je m'approche d'une échelle de secours, saute pour m'y accrocher et me hisse à la force de mes bras pour que mes pieds touchent les premiers barreaux- heureusement que je fais de l'escalade depuis des années, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans ça. J'observe les environs, alors... immeubles, immeubles, grattes ciel, TCRI... je ne suis peut être pas douée en géographie et monuments, mais je suis certaines qu'il n'y a jamais eu de tour qui porte ce nom dans la Grosse Pomme... qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m'accroupis, mais où je suis ? Cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec le New-York que je connais ! J'ai un rire nerveux et me redresse, en regardant le ciel, j'avais déjà entendu parler des univers alternatifs, et même si des scientifiques disaient qu'il existaient, j'étais quand même restée sceptique. Mais là, je dois bien avouer que cet endroit ne fait pas partie de mon monde. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible de voyager d'un univers à un autre... comment est-ce arrivé ? Il faut que je trouve des réponses. Je me met en marche, passant de toits en toits, tant bien que mal et je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup plus facile avec des arbres, au moins, quand on rate une branche, il y en a toujours en dessous auxquelles on peut se rattraper.

Je m'arrête au bout d'une heure pour rependre mon souffle et regarde ma montre qui n'est pas à l'heure, évidemment, décalage horaire et le ciel est pollué par la lumière artificielle, je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir l'heure qu'il est... j'étais sur le point de reprendre ma route mais une plainte me stoppe. Je regarde autour de moi -décidément, je ne fais que ça...- et l'entends de nouveau, suivie de jurons tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres, je m'approche du bord du toit et me penche légèrement avant de poser un genoux à terre pour avoir plus de stabilité. En bas, je vois une jeune fille, probablement de mon âge ou un peu plus jeune, blonde, c'est d'elle que proviennent les plaintes et les jurons. Je me concentre sur ses paroles et ce que j'entends me coupe le souffle :

« -Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi je suis là moi ? Et Astore, où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

J'en crois pas mes oreilles, serait il possible qu'elle soit dans le même situation que moi ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net, même si en général je n'aime pas parler avec des gens, là c'est un cas d'extrême urgence, je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et descend l'échelle de secours. Je pose mes pieds sur les derniers barreaux et me tiens d'une mais à un barreau plus haut, je suis au dessus d'elle mais elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué, je me racle la gorge :

« -Hey ! » Elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle, sur la défensive. « Au dessus de toi, lève la tête. »

Elle lève son regard vers moi, je peux donc détailler son visage, il est fin, la partie droite est cachée par une mèche de cheveux et l'œil que je peux voir est turquoise, elle a également les ficelles d'un cache œil qui l'entoure, est elle borgne ?

Je suis tirée de mon observation par sa voix :

« -Qui es tu ? »

« -Je m'appelle Abbygaëlle O'Brian. Et toi ? »

« -Théa Keel. Ma question va te paraître étrange, mais peux tu me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

J'en étais sûre, elle est dans la même situation que moi.

« -Et bien, j'étais en 2014 avant de me réveiller ici, je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas... »

« -Avant de te réveiller ici ? Tu n'est pas new-yorkaise ? »

« -Pas du tout, c'est la première fois que je met les pieds hors de mon pays, je suis irlandaise. Tu n'es pas d'ici non plus, pas vrai ? »

« -Non tu as raison, je viens de France, mais comment as tu deviné ? »

Je passe ma main libre dans mes cheveux :

« -J'étais sur les toits quand je t'ai entendu. »

« -Je vois, donc, toi aussi tu as été téléportée de ton pays à New-York ? »

« -En fait, je pense qu'on a pas seulement voyagé d'un continent à un autre, je suis presque certaine qu'on a été envoyées dans un monde alternatif. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une folle, en même temps, je la comprends, accrochée à cette échelle, avec mes boucles en bataille, en plus, je débarque de nul part en lui disant qu'on est dans un autre univers... même moi je ne me ferais pas confiance à cet instant... elle prend la parole avec une voix qui se veut ferme :

« -Mais c'est impossible ça... »

Évidemment... je remonte un peu l'échelle et fait descendre le dernière partie jusqu'au sol :

« -Suis moi, je vais te montrer. »

Je retourne sur le toit et elle arrive peu de temps après moi, je me tourne vers elle et voit son visage crispé de douleur, je m'approche d'elle, elle se tient l'épaule gauche. Oh mon dieu... elle pisse le sang... j'inspire un grand coup, j'aurais pas dut, l'odeur métallique du fluide vital me prend à la gorge. Mon regard reste fixé sur sa main ensanglantée et des images passent devant mes yeux sous forme de flashs. Théa passe son autre main devant mes yeux, me tirant de mes pensées :

« -Eh, ça va pas ? »

Je secoue la tête :

« -Si, si ça va, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« -Je me suis faite tirée dessus, et la balle est toujours logée... »

« -Ah... et on ne peux pas t'emmener à l'hôpital, nous n'avons pas de papiers, ni d'argent américain... »

« -C'est vrai, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut » Elle prend son sac à dos, que je viens juste de remarquer. « Il faudra juste que tu m'aide »

Pardon ? Que je l'aide ? J'écarquille les yeux :

« -Co... comment ça 'que je t'aide' ? »

« -Pour enlever la balle, nettoyer la plaie et la bander. »

« -Nan, nan, je peux pas faire ça... je... c'est pas possible. »

Elle s'assoie sur le sol et commence à sortir son matériel :

« -Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule »

« -Et moi je ne peux pas le faire tout court, et puis je ne suis pas médecin... »

Elle plante son regard dans le miens :

« -S'il te plais, je ne peux pas enlever la balle toute seule, je te guiderais. »

Je me mordille la lèvre, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas la laisser avec une balle dans l'épaule, et on ne connais pas le quartier... mais en même temps, je risque de faire pire que mieux... je lance un regarde à son visage, ses sourcils sont froncés à cause de la douleur et une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvre son front. Elle souffre, ça se voit comme un chien noir dans un paysage enneigé. Je soupir, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état :

« -D'accord, je veux bien essayer. »

« -OK, alors, prends la petite pince et verses un peu de désinfectant dessus. »

Je m'exécute, pendent ce temps, elle ôte sa veste et la partie gauche de son débardeur, dévoilant ainsi son épaule. Je frissonne à la vue du sang qui la recouvre et imbibe une compresse pour la nettoyer. Je passe la compresse sur le pourtour de sa plaie pour mieux la voir :

« -Maintenant, je fais quoi ? »

« -Tu vas insérer la pince dans ma blessure, en essayant de ne pas trop la tourner dans tout les sens et en la gardant fermée. »

Je glisse la pince dans la blessure, elle a un accro dans sa respiration, c'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être agréable... je continue le mouvement en faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger la pince tout en essayant de faire abstraction du sang qui coule. Après un temps qui me parait une éternité, la pince bute contre quelque chose de dur :

« -Je crois que j'ai trouvé la balle. »

« -Oui... je l'ai sentie... maintenant, tu vas ouvrir la pince... l'attraper... et la retirer... »

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir la balle sans pincer la chaire qui l'entoure... J'y arrive enfin et la fait sortir en douceur. Le balle retirée, le sang coule un peu plus abondamment. Je pose la balle et la pince sur la compresse usagée et en sort une autre que j'imbibe de désinfectant puis nettoie correctement la blessure avant de mettre d'autre compresse dessus pour arrêter l'afflux de sang. Théa me tend une bande, je la prend et panse son épaule. Elle remet son débardeur et sa veste en me remerciant, quand à moi, j'essaye d'enlever un maximum du sang que se trouve sur mes mains à l'aide des compresses que j'ai utiliser et qui ne sont pas trop sanguinolentes, mais j'ai beau frotter, le sang reste. Je sens ma respiration se saccader et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je n'aime pas ça. Je jette les compresses plus loin et retire mon veston en laine sur lequel je m'essuie les mains. Très vite, le gris souris est maculé de taches rouges. Je le pose et me lève pour faire quelques pas et tenter de calmer mon début de crise d'angoisse. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup puis m'imagine dans une prairie vert sous le ciel Irlandais. Ça fonctionne un peu. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, j'ouvre les yeux sur une tête blonde, je baisse le regard et croise celui turquoise et légèrement inquiet de Théa, elle prend la parole :

« -Est-ce que ça va ? »

« -Oui, c'est juste que la vue du sang n'est pas ma meilleure amie... »

« -Oh... désolé... »

Je secoue la tête, elle ne pouvais pas savoir :

« -Au fait Abbygaëlle, tu devais me montrer quelque chose qui me prouverais que nous sommes dans un autre monde. »

« -Oui c'est vrai, nous allons passer par les toits, ça sera plus simple, tu arriveras à suivre ? »

« -Bien sûr ! » Elle fini de rassembler ses affaires « Je te suis ! »

« -Alors c'est partit. Au fait, tu peux juste m'appeler Abby ou même Bee ça ne me gène pas. »

Elle me sert un grand sourire en guise de réponse et nous nous mettons en route, empruntant le même chemin que celui que j'ai pris pour arriver ici. Heureusement que nous sommes passées par les toits, sinon, j'aurais été incapable de trouver la route à suivre. Je nous arrête sur un toit duquel nous pouvons voir correctement la grande tour :

« -C'est cette tour, je suis certaine qu'il n'y en a pas de similaire dans le New-York de notre monde. »

Thea regarde attentivement le monument que je montre, les sourcils froncés :

« -Oui, tu as raison. Mais dans ce cas, on est où ? »

Je secoue la tête :

« -Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir, et surtout de trouver un moyen pour regagner notre monde. »

Je commence à me mettre en marche, après quelques pas, Thea m'interpelle :

« -Abby attends ! » Je me stoppe et me tourne vers elle. « Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? »

Je réfléchi quelques instants, je n'aime pas vraiment la compagnie, mais là, je serais seule dans un monde que je ne connais pas, tout comme elle, en plus, je ne sais pas sur quoi on pourrait tomber. J'acquiesce :

« -Oui, viens, à deux on s'en sortira sûrement mieux que chacune de notre côté »

Elle sourit, me rejoint et nous nous mettons en quête de réponses.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^<strong>

**Je vous retrouve au chapitre 3, Thea s'occupant du chapitre 2 ^^**


End file.
